miiversepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Nico-Kun
Nico-Kun (also known as Nicolas) is an autistic 19-year-old male who loves Anime, Video games, music, being online, and an artist. When he joined Miiverse He joined Miiverse around 2014, which he originally had his old account, SonicAndMarioRox, which he made friends and he ended up deleting the account instead of the NNID after he got banned for going insane on Miiverse. Then around in 2014, he created a new account, called "NicolasRules14", which he made friends on there as well and got banned again. He ended up deleting the account and the NNID as well. He now has a new account, created since May 3rd, 2014, called "SuperNicolasBros". He has had a few admin warnings on Miiverse and almost got banned. He now uses his Wii U account on his laptop due to the Wii U not having internet, the gamepad being dead and messed up, and the charger being broken. He is now mostly active on his 3DS account, SuperstarNicolas. About Life Outside of Miiverse, Nico-Kun has officially graduated from high-school since May 24, 2019 and is seeking to be a Manga maker and a video game developer in the future. He classifies himself as the "Savage" for wearing his Trust No1 Hat and Sunglasses. He is mostly active online everyday and plays video games. He enjoys being with his friends and having space to himself. He is in a relationship with Saori (kali8cookie) and has been with her since August 10, 2016. Magical Boy Nicolas Series Nico-Kun is also behind the highly successful series, Magical Boy Nicolas, since January 16, 2017, after replacing his two debunked series, Super Nicolas that went from 2013 to 2017, and Superstar Nicolas since October 21, 2015 to May 20, 2018. The Magical Boy Nicolas series has gained most popularity and was getting more recognized. The series exampled with a video game that came out on June 5, 2018 entitled Mahou Shounen Nicolas: Portable on GameJolt by his best friend since May 3, 2014, Baxter (BaxterRules2014/BaxterRules2015). A sequel has been confirmed to be released around in the future. Chaos As Nico-Kun was getting ready to set up his next Roleplay with a friend of his, Sarah (originally Skittyfan1991, but now known as skittyfangirl91), a troll named Sonny (notjustneybody, notjustanyone and sonnygabefin2) came across his RP, yeahed his RP, sending an army of his trolls to "Troll his latest yeah". This made Nico-Kun block the troll and the other trolls who were trying to ruin his RP after Nico-Kun officially stated that "No ruining the RP while it was only for him and his friend." After Nico-Kun blocked Sonny and the other trolls, he knew that Sonny doesn't just ruin his RP, Sonny has attacked other users' RP's. This made Nico-Kun stand up for the other users by reporting Sonny countless times until finally,Sonny was permanently banned and console-banned. Gallery NEW Super Mario Bros U.jpg|As Nicolas calls it "NEW Super Nicolas Bros. U", which he used to do his Super Nicolas series, but not anymore. Baxter Fan Art.png|Nicolas' drawing of one of his best friends, Baxter (BaxterRules2014 / BaxterRules2015), which this was from 06/08/2014 Amu Hinamori Fan Art.png|Nicolas' first drawing of Amu Hinamori from the Manga and Anime, "Shugo Chara!" which this was from 06/28/2014. Amu Hinamori Fan Art 2.png|Nicolas' Second drawing of Amu Hinamori. This was from 07/08/2014. Nicolas drawing from Miiverse.png|Nicolas' drawing of one of his OC's, who's named after himself, in his type of Anime style. This was from 07/13/2014. Amulet Heart.png|Amulet Heart fan art by Nicolas. This was from 07/14/2014. Nicolas and Haruhi Crossover.png|''Super Nicolas and Haruhi Suzumiya'', However, this was Nicolas' first attempt drawing Haruhi Suzumiya from the Anime, Manga, and Novel Haruhi Suzumiya. This was from 07/21/2014. Nicolas Kart 8.png|Nicolas Kart 8. This was also from 07/21/2014. Nicolas and Madoka.png|Nicolas' drawing of his character and Madoka Kaname. This was also the first time that Nicolas drew Madoka Kaname from the Anime and Manga Madoka Magica This was from 07/22/2014. Nicolas' Mario and Anime OC.png|Nicolas' drawing of his OC's in both, Super Mario (on the left) and Anime (on the right). This was from 07/23/2014. Nicolas & Haruhi.png|Another one of Nicolas' drawings. However, Nicolas had gotten better with the hairstyle for his character (on the left). Amulet Spade.png|Amulet Spade Fan Art by Nicolas. This was from 08/05/2014. Amulet Clover.png|Amulet Clover drawing by Nicolas. This was from 08/07/2014. Madoka Kaname Fan Art.png|Nicolas' new drawing of Madoka Kaname. This was from 08/20/2014. Nicolas.jpg|Nicolas' drawing of his character, Nicolas, with a new look for 2017. Nicolas' character is also a Magical Boy (or known in Japan "Mahou Shounen"). This was drawn on Pokemon Art Academy and this was from 01/16/2017 on his 3DS (Alternate) account. Trivia * He has an alt on his 3DS called "SuperstarNicolas". It was created on December 25th, 2015 * He likes anime, games, music, art, roleplaying, and talking to his girlfriend Saori (kali8cookie) * He dislikes memes, unfollowers / unfrienders, and haters. He also hates Sword Art Online haters. * His favorite anime's are The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Madoka Magica, Shugo Chara, SoniAni: Super Sonico, Lucky Star, Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Kill la Kill, RWBY, and Matoi the Sacred Slayer. * His favorite video games are Tomodachi Collection, Tomodachi Life, Miitopia, Super Smash Bros, Crash Bandicoot, Conker, Sonic The Hedgehog, and Spyro The Dragon. Category:Users Category:Male Users Category:Wii U User Category:3DS user